


Stream of Consciousness

by Poutdragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutdragon/pseuds/Poutdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Edgeworth never expected to end up in an apparent spaceship, with an apparent alien babbling at him. Written for a prompt on the Ace Attorney Kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream of Consciousness

This is very much not Edgeworth's day.

After getting out of work late, he'd taken a shortcut back to his house, only to encounter some kind of... creature, which had set after him. All claws and teeth and far too many limbs, and he'd ended up having to run until a man in a tweed jacket (and a bowtie, of all things) had fallen into step beside him and dragged him into a blue box.

It's bigger on the inside.

Edgeworth says as much, while the man leaps around the centre console like some kind of lunatic, pulling levers and pressing buttons seemingly at random.

"Well, yes!" he calls back, ducking underneath the console briefly before popping up again. "She's the TARDIS - Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!" He disappears again, and next time he pops into view, a few seconds later, there's soot on his face. "Don't mind any loud noises you hear, she's not having a particularly good day. Oh, and I'm the Doctor - sorry about the whole abducting you thing, there wasn't really time to talk, was there?"

"Doctor who, exactly?"

"Just the Doctor!"

Edgeworth sighs a little, steps up towards the console and watches as the other comes to a halt. "Well, 'Doctor', what _exactly_ is going on? I'm not exactly accustomed to being chased by... whatever that thing was, exactly." He pauses, then adds onto the end, "Miles Edgeworth, by the way."

The Doctor looks him up and down, then beams, straightens Edgeworth's cravat and ignores the indignant snort as he turns away and practically dances back to the console.

" _Well_ , as for what that thing was, it was a Rarillossus from the planet Fr'ahtzi. Which is, ooh, _very_ long way away, even by space travel standards. Not _quite_ sure exactly how that one ended up here, but I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" He grins around the pillar in the centre of the console at Edgeworth. "Rarillossi aren't the nicest species around - as I'm sure you gathered - but that one was extra nasty. Reminds me of that time with Van Gogh; perhaps it's deaf!"

Edgeworth runs a hand through his hair. "Doctor. What in the name _sanity_ are you talking about?"

"The thing that chased you, what else? Now, we need to get it home, or at least get rid of it before it actually hurts someone, although bringing it in here probably isn't the best idea since they feed on time... Did I tell you she travels in time? No, of course I didn't, I didn't even tell you she travels in space. Well, she does travel in space!

" _Anyway_ , yes, that Rarillossus, we ought to deal with that. It's a shame my companions aren't here - and Rory's not plastic any more, Rarillossi are a little bit attracted to plastic, he might be a good distraction to use, though I suppose old Pond might not be too impressed with that. Oh, the Ponds, you'd like them! Amy would probably insult you cravat, though - nice cravat, by the way, but a bow tie would look better! Have you ever worn a bow tie? They're cool, though not as cool as that fez, if only River hadn't shot it..."

Edgeworth tunes it out, just shaking his head and biting back a sigh.

And he'd thought Larry and Wright were mindless.


End file.
